


Trophy

by Trojie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, Dubious Consent, Episode Related, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Obsession, Unhealthy Relationships, Unicorns, under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is a unicorn-hunter, and that has some meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trophy

**Author's Note:**

> Sextra for 'The Labyrinth of Gedref'. Entry for the Summerpornathon's 'first/last times' challenge that never got submitted. Under-the-influence and therefore dubious consent.

Merlin fumes all the way back to Camelot, the anger and the wound in his magic from Arthur’s crossbow bolt burning a hot little hole through his mind. Arthur had a knight cut the unicorn’s horn off, because Merlin flatly refused to, and now it’s in one of the prince’s saddlebags, out of sight but definitely not out of mind.

‘How could you do that?’ he demands of Arthur in a low voice when they’re back in the royal chambers. Arthur’s trying to change for the impending triumphal audience with his father, more hindered than helped, as he points out, by Merlin. ‘It wasn’t doing you any harm.’

‘There’s no point hunting for a trophy if you’re not prepared to come back with one,’ Arthur says calmly, pulling on a boot. ‘No-one’s impressed by an empty wall.’

‘D’you feel like the big man now?’ Merlin asks, bitter ( _jealous_ ). ‘Think all the girls will just be clamouring to warm your bed at night?’

‘I hope not.’ Arthur laughs, a short, economical snort. ‘I’d never catch another one if they were.’

And that, right there, is when a second hole starts burning into Merlin, an idea he can't rid himself of. Arthur the unicorn-hunter, Arthur the pure, the unsullied.

Arthur the virgin.

***

It drives Merlin to madness, the knowledge. The thought of it. It does things to his control and to his magic, until he cannot bear another moment of it, and pours Arthur wine until they are past caring that propriety has fallen away between them. He thinks it will take his mind off it. He is wrong.

'Let me be your first time,' he pleads when they're both in their cups, lolling and stupid. 'You'll never hunt another unicorn, but you'll have me instead.' He leans into Arthur's space, intent on convincing him.

'Why would I want to do that?' Arthur asks artlessly, stroking Merlin's face.

'Because I'll be your conquest, I'll be your trophy, I'll be your thing to show to the world. I'll cure poisons and heal hurts and bless your reign -' Merlin crawls into Arthur's lap to whisper into his ear and touch his soft, wine-wet mouth.

'Hmmm, how's that?' Arthur pulls Merlin's shirt off and runs his hands down Merlin's spine to where his trouser-waist falls low on his hips. Arthur's fingers almost touch the cleft of Merlin's arse, and Merlin whines and pushes back against them, begging, and oh, Arthur has been a clever hunter, Merlin sees it now.

'My magic,' Merlin confesses in a gold-hot moan. 'How long have you known? You lured me like you lured that unicorn.' Arthur smirks, and drags Merlin against him, and Merlin grinds and gasps out 'I'm yours, Arthur. You could lead me with a spider's web, with one of your own hairs, and I'd never stray -'

Arthur's eyes flutter shut and his hands latch tight. 'Mine,' he mouths into Merlin's skin, and his fingers slide inside Merlin like crossbow bolts. Merlin cries out, scrabbles Arthur's trousers open, prepares himself for the mercy-stroke, and when it comes, it's bliss. Arthur sheathes to the hilt, and they both shudder. Merlin is greedy for this full feeling, as if until this moment he was empty, waiting, a potentiality like the unicorn, whose life is nothing until it is seen and captured and killed and _believed in_.

'Say you know me now,' Merlin demands, driving himself up, his cock sliding and smearing against Arthur's stomach and pleasing him not one half as much as the slickness of Arthur deep within him. 'Say you'll take my magic. Say you'll take my fealty. Say you'll take it all, everything I can give you.' He knows how desperate he sounds, but he cannot be real until Arthur knows him outside and in, all the softnesses and the secrets and the hardships and the desperations and devotions, because they're all for Arthur. Arthur has to take this from him. Arthur has to want it the way he does.

'You're mine,' Arthur says, panting, shoving up so close and tight that Merlin is dizzy with the shape of him inside. 'I trapped you, and I caught you, and you're mine,' he gasps, and marks his territory inside Merlin with the wet heat of his spend.

Merlin cannot hold back any longer, and comes knowing that, like that the unicorn, he was caught because that's the only way he can _be_.


End file.
